


Blame it on me

by freya96



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of baby watson, Brief mention of molly, Crying, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John crying, John returns sherlcks feelings, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock love will be forever, Kissing, M/M, Sherlck pacing, Sherlock pacing in Molly's lab, Sherlock pacing in his bedroom, Sherlock writes john a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: Sherlock write a letter for john.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay got the idea from the song blame it on me by Akon. I don't own anything except the story. I also have this up on wattpad and will be adding it to !y tumbler soon.

Takes place after Mary is dead and john has moved in with sherlock with his daughter Rosamond Mary Watson.

Sherlocks POV  
Sherlock paced in his room as he thought how to make John forgive him and deal with his other feelings. He finally came up how to.

John POV

John came home to the flat and realized that it was really quiet. "Probably on another case." John said to himself until he saw a envelope on his chair. He picked it up and saw his name written on it in Sherlocks elegant handwriting. John opened it and read the letter.

Dear John  
I know I'm never really been good on my promises or been good at showing any emotions to you over the years. All this time you probably thought I was some kind of machine or not human at all. But that's not true. I do have emotions I never show them because when I do I become over whelmed and end up caring too much and I end up affecting everyone around me.  
I know you blame me for all the thing that happened with my sister and I'm truly sorry for that. I'm OK with you putting the blame on me. There's a lot of things I'm sorry for.  
I'm sorry for all the things I put you through.  
I don't have time or patience to explain why I'm sorry this letter was suppose to be a apology letter since we haven't really uttered a word since everything with my sister finally finished. This letter is also suppose to be a confession too. To Warren you after you read this you may end up leaving and if you do just know I will never hate you for doing so. So here it goes.  
Since the day you saved me from the taxi driver I have had feeling for you. I realized I was in love with you when I jumped off Bart's a few years ago. Like I said at your wedding when I did my speech you john have always keep me right.  
If u chose to leave and never talk to me again I'll be out of the house so you can pack if you return the feeling then meet me where it all begun.  
~ William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

  
John didn't realized he was crying until his tears hit the paper. All these years he thought he ment noting more then a friend to him.

John dropped the letter and took out the flat as fast he could and ran to the place they first met.

Sherlocks POV

He paced in Molly's lab she got tired of seeing him pacing so she went to check to make sure baby Watson was OK since she was watching over her.  
For the last hour sherlock had been pacing and thinking to himself.  
Almost regretting writing that letter because there was a huge chance he'd never see john ever again.

When he suddenly herd running feet and the door opened and saw john standing there panting looking at him.  
He saw john cross the room and pull sherlock into a hug.  
Sherlock tense up but then relaxed in his embrace.

"Sherlock I could never leave you."  
John whispered.

John let sherlock and looked up at him.

"John I won't be able to apologize for everything that's happened since you've met me." Sherlock stated.

John pulled him down by his shirt so they where eye to eye.  
"Sherlock I don't want you to. I just want The man that I've know for the last five five years. The man I have been in love with since the day I first walked in here and let you use my phone."

Sherlock saw john pull him closer. Sherlock leaned down and kissed john.  
It wasn't like how people say in movies there wasn't no fire works. This was so much better for once in Sherlocks life he felt loved and it just felt right to kiss John.

A few minutes later they finally pulled away.

"How a bout we head home?" Sherlock asks  
"Home sounds great and so dose some tea." John agreed and sherlock graves his coat and they left for home where the start of something new will happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed kit hope that t wasn't too bad and please leave kudos and comment if you would like. :)


End file.
